Just An Ordinary Night At the Movies
by Christinesoperaghost
Summary: A fictonal story based on actual events. I went to the movies and was completely alone...... Or was I? NO pairings.


A/N: This is a fictional story based on actual events. I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean... Since POTC 2 was released AFTER Thanksgiving, I'm not allowed to buy it for myself. SO... I can only hope I get it for Christmas... That sucks. Anyway, hope you like this story...

Just An Ordinary Night At the Movies

I had decided to catch the 9:45PM showing of Pirates 2. I had asked my best friend and then my sister if they wanted to join me, but they already had plans of their own...

"Ok, this is weird. I'm the only one here," I thought to myself as I walked into the EMPTY theater.

"Well, we still have five mins. Before the movie starts, perhaps everyone's running late," I continued thinking.

"Gee whiz, it's so crowded here, I don't know if I'll find a seat," I yelled laughing hoping to cover the awkwardness of the situation.

This had to be the weirdest feeling in the world. I decided to sit in the row halfway down and towards the middle. Before it could get any weirder, the lights dimmed and the previews started. I looked behind me, Yep, I was STILL the only one in the theater. The strangeness of the situation was starting to dissolve when...

"There he is... Captain Jack Sparrow," I sighed loudly...

"Why Jack? Marry you? This is so sudden, but OF COURSE I will," I laughed as I said it out loud at the screen.

"Why are you laughing? Do you have ANY idea how much work went into this movie?"

"Oh, Will. Leave the poor girl alone. I'd so much rather hear laughing than those crazy fans reciting the movie with us. It took us MONTHS to get every scene memorized to perfection, and then these fans have the whole thing memorized in a few days. They make me sick."

Just then another voice joined the first two...

"Ya be right Lizzie. Bugger, who are we kidding? Those fans know the movie almost better than we do. Ey Luv?" Jack said as he turned toward me..

I froze in my seat, staring wide eyed, and mouth gaping open. He was talking to me. No one but Captain Jack Sparrow was speaking directly at ME!

"Uh, 'Ello? Lass? Yoo hoo? Ya tryin ta catch flies with yer mouth open, or are ya mute like Cotton 'ere?

I shook my head trying to make sure I wasn't just seeing things.

"I.. I..I'm sorry. I never... I... I mean... This is impossible."

"Lass, ya not be makin any sense. So do ya want us ta finish this movie or what? I mean, I don't mind, but being tied ta that pole and bein chased by cannibals OVER and OVER, day in and day out, hour after hour and not to mention bein eaten by that 'orrible beastie. However it does get really old, not to mention PAINFUL after a while. Of course if yer heart be set on watchin' the movie fine. After all, ya be the one payin' ta be 'ere."

"Don't let Jack influence ya one way or the other. It's your choice. Although watching Elizabeth kiss Jack over and over kills me every time," Will interrupted.

"Are we doin' the movie or not?" Davy Jones said as he slimed his way onto the screen.

"It's up ta her," Will, Jack, and Elizabeth said in unison as they pointed at me.

Davy Jones spun around as fast as he could and glared at me. Then just as quickly he turned back toward Jack.

"ONE? ONLY ONE? Ya mean there's only ONE person in this whole theater? This is an insult ta my intelligence."

Jack shook his head and walked closer to the screen...

"So ya gonna just sit there or are ya joinin' us luv?"

I jumped out of my seat.

"Join you? How?"

"It be easy, but we never do it with a crowded theater. It be too crowded in here. We just pull you through. So ya joinin' us then?"

"Of course," I grinned.

"I must tell you, it will hurt a wee bit. Give me your hand."

I had to stand on my tiptoes to reach, but I managed to reach enough for Jack to grab my hand."

He was right, it did hurt. The only way to explain it is like this... You know that pins and needles feeling you get when your leg is asleep? That's how my hand was feeling as it went into the screen. Once it was inside, it was fine.

" 'Ey Will. Come over here and give me a hand will ya?" Jack shouted over his shoulder.

Will walked over and knelt down beside Jack. I reached my other hand up, and Will grabbed it with ease.

"On the count of three we're going to pull you as fast as we can into the screen. Ready?"

"Ready," I said before taking a very deep breath.

"One... two... Three."

I closed my eyes and felt my feet leaving the floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I entered the screen. I could feel hot sand under me. I kept my eyes closed as I fought for air. Once my breathing was back to normal I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on the beach with Jack, Elizabeth, and Will standing around me.

"IT WORKED. I can't believe it actually worked," I laughed as I jumped up to hug Jack.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This story was inspired by my experience of being at the theater and watching Pirates ALONE.


End file.
